


Автостопом по Дину Винчестеру

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hitchhiking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин знает, как поймать машину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автостопом по Дину Винчестеру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Winchester's Guide to Hitchhiking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169378) by Audra Rose. 



> По заявке от highwaymiles: «Приключения автостопом. Дин или Сэм. Причина любая: поссорились, сломалась Импала, кончился бензин. Могут путешествовать как вместе, так и отдельно, не важно».

_Совет первый: дави на жалось. Поразительно, на что только люди не готовы пойти из сочувствия._  
  
В первый раз их подвезла чужая семья, когда Дину было лет семь-восемь. Не позже, потому что он помнит, как малыш Сэмми еще не слишком устойчиво стоял на ногах и порой его заносило слишком близко к кострам — у Дина аж дыхание перехватывало. Ему даже пришлось выбыть из игры в салочки с фонариками с Дейвом и другими ребятами. Он крикнул: «Тайм-аут!» — и утащил Сэма в палатку.  
  
Он познакомился с Дейвом на площадке за главным зданием, пока папа регистрировался и оформлял участок под стоянку, и в кои-то веки Дину даже разрешили немного поиграть. Вообще этот день оказался самым классным из всех, что он помнил: в кемпинге у Дейва был телик, а его мама угостила их хот-догами и только рассмеялась, когда Дин слопал три штуки за раз. А еще им разрешили не спать допоздна и побеситься, потому что утром семья Дейва обещала подбросить их до Тусона, а их папа добавил, что проще застрелиться, чем провести шесть часов в машине с непоседливыми детьми.  
  
— Хочешь поиграть в пятнашки? — спросил Дейв, но Дин даже не успел ответить: «Нет, давай во что-нибудь другое», — как услышал громкий плач Сэма. Тот сидел около трейлера Дейва в круге света от фонаря и тер глаза кулачками, размазывая грязь по лицу. Дин подошел и попытался поднять брата на ноги.  
  
— По-моему, твой братишка устал, — сказала мама Дейва, она вдруг тоже показалась Дину очень усталой. — Может, вы пойдете к своей маме? — последняя фраза прозвучала сердито, хотя раньше мама Дейва была очень милой.  
  
И Дин неожиданно выпалил, не подумав:  
— Моя мама умерла.  
  
При этих словах мама Дейва застыла, ее глаза заблестели, даже усталые морщинки на лице внезапно разгладились, словно по волшебству. И она снова стала очень милой, тихонько покачала головой и взъерошила ему волосы.  
  
— Ох, малыш.  
  
Она повернулась к Сэму и теперь уже не смотрела с неодобрением на его босые ноги и пятно от сока на рубашке: она просто подхватила его на руки и прижала к себе, как когда-то делала их мама. Дин глядел как зачарованный, сам не зная, что чувствует. С одной стороны, было странно видеть Сэма у кого-то на руках, а с другой, кто-то же должен это делать — шептать глупости, прижимаясь к его сонному лицу, чтобы вечно серьезный братишка улыбнулся.  
  
Раньше Дину никогда и никому не хотелось рассказывать о маме, хотелось сберечь ее для себя. Но если из-за этого кто-нибудь из взрослых обнимет Сэма и поцелует в макушку, то тогда Дин, возможно, не против немножко поделиться.  
  
_Совет второй: обеспечь себе хорошую легенду._  
  
Впервые в жизни экзорцизм провалился с треском. Сэм остался у пастора: в восемь лет он отчего-то считался еще маленьким, в отличие от Дина в том же возрасте. Но оно и к лучшему. Дину бы не хотелось, чтобы Сэм увидел их отца в окровавленной куртке и с разодранным когтями лицом. Или как тот тяжело заваливается на сиденье Импалы и, шипя от боли, сквозь зубы цедит, что машина сдохла, как и убитый ими демон, поэтому Дин должен немедленно, черт побери, идти в город и вызывать эвакуатор.  
  
— Обычно мы никого не подбираем по дороге, — сообщил мужчина за рулем, поглядывая на Дина в зеркало заднего вида. Его жена поджала губы, явно сожалея, что на этот раз они остановились. Дин проигнорировал ее, стараясь дышать неглубоко и не заплакать — да, было больно, но не настолько.  
  
— Но ты выглядел так, словно попал в переделку, — продолжил мужчина. — С велосипеда свалился?  
  
Дин даже не знал, как ездить на велосипеде, но все равно кивнул:  
— Да, колесо проткнул. — И на всякий случай добавил, пытаясь вдохнуть, не тревожа ребра: — Стеклом.  
  
Дети на заднем сиденье молча пялились на него, две пары глаз — синие и карие — смотрели с недоумением.  
  
— Можем вернуться, если хочешь, — предложил мужчина, и Дин в замешательстве поднял взгляд.  
  
— За твоим велосипедом, сынок, — терпеливо объяснил мужчина, но женщина внимательно посмотрела на него, и Дин понадеялся, что царапины на лице все же больше похожи на следы от колючек, а не от когтей. Он хотел улыбнуться, но с разбитой губой было больно.  
  
— Мама, он капает кровью на сиденье, — сказала девочка.  
  
— Где тебя высадить? — резко спросила женщина, и Дин сглотнул.  
  
— Можно на заправке, на углу, — ответил он, слегка вздрогнув.  
  
Тут женщина внезапно предложила с виноватым видом:  
— Хочешь, довезем тебя до дома? Не стоит ходить по улице в таком состоянии.  
  
— Не надо, заправка сойдет. Я позвоню оттуда домой.  
  
— За тобой приедут родители? — спросила женщина. Просто воплощение обеспокоенности и тревоги, еще бы — пара секунд, и он наконец-то перестанет быть их проблемой.  
  
Дин кивнул и даже не забыл сказать спасибо, вылезая из машины. По пути к гаражу он старательно не думал, каково это — иметь родителей, которым можно позвонить, и велосипед, за который можно получить выволочку. Ребра болели, и только поэтому он всхлипнул. Хорошо хоть Сэма не было рядом.  
  
_Совет третий: если все способы исчерпаны, будь готов заплатить_.  
  
— Эй, мистер, едете в Амарилло?  
  
Три дня назад ему стукнуло восемнадцать, и они торчали на этой стоянке для грузовиков уже два часа. «Встречаемся в Амарилло», — накарябал отец на листке из мотельного блокнота, подписав снизу адрес и телефон. «У меня еще дела», — заявил он, закрывая за собой дверь. Все супер, вот только до Амарилло часа три по трассе, а он забыл проверить перед уходом, осталась ли у Дина наличка.  
  
Хотелось бы считать случившееся проявлением доверия, но Джону, похоже, было просто наплевать на сыновей, — в любом случае сейчас это уже не имело значения. Им повезло добраться до стоянки в Алтоне, потом удача кончилась и они застряли.  
  
— А что там в Амарилло-то? — протянул мужик, развалившись на стуле, и уставился на Дина из-под козырька бейсболки с логотипом Джона Дира. В его взгляде было что-то такое, отчего у Дина побежали мурашки. — Небось что-то важное, вон как торопишься.  
  
— Нам туда надо, — ответил Дин, стискивая зубы. — Так вы в ту сторону или нет?  
  
— Все может быть. Деньги есть?  
  
Дин сощурился и резко мотнул головой.  
  
— Н-да, проблема. Не уверен, что у меня хватит места на обоих.  
  
— На обоих? Что за хрень?  
  
Мужик кивнул в сторону, где за стойкой сидел Сэм со стаканом лимонада, купленным на остатки мелочи со дна рюкзака.  
  
— Может, твой братишка сходит и посмотрит? Убедится, что места хватит... — он сделал паузу, — в моем грузовике.  
  
Дин оглянулся и посмотрел на своего долговязого брата, на его нескладные большие руки и ноги — тот наконец-то начал тянуться вверх, — посмотрел на его лицо, все еще по-детски круглое, хотя тот каждый день проверял, не пора ли ему начать бриться... И представил, как уделывает ухмылку этого урода в кровь и выбитые зубы. «Несмейблядьтрогатьего! — хотелось выкрикнуть Дину. — Несмейдажесмотреть!»  
  
Но они торчали тут уже несколько часов, а отец ждал.  
  
— Я сам пойду, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — посмотрю на грузовик.  
  
Мужик ухмыльнулся и глупо изогнул брови — Дин бы рассмеялся, если бы не хотел убить сволочь.  
  
— Окей, пошли.  
  
— Куда провалился? — спросил Сэм с показушным подростковым страданием, громко возмутившись, когда Дин одним глотком осушил остатки его лимонада.  
  
— Собирай шмотки, нас подвезут.  
  
— Давно, блин, пора, — проворчал Сэм, но послушно взял сумку и пошел за Дином к грузовику, ждущему их у выхода.  
  
— Захлопнись, — огрызнулся Дин. — И, Сэм…  
  
— А?  
  
— Не разговаривай с этим мужиком. Спи или еще чем займись. Я серьезно.  
  
Что бы там Сэм ни увидел на лице у Дина, это заставило его в кои-то веки послушаться.  
  
— Хорошо, Дин.  
  
_Совет четвертый: гибкость; не будь требователен, иногда надо проявить терпение и выбрать более долгий путь к месту назначения._  
  
Можно было бы одолжить машину, но Дин решил не рисковать — и без того придется потом вымаливать у отца прощение. Так что он тормознул дальнобойщика — который как раз заканчивал трехдневный рейс через всю страну, — и уже к полудню добрался до Калифорнии.  
  
Найти общагу и комнату Сэма не составило труда, но брата дома не оказалось. Дин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сидя на сэмовой кровати и разглядывая его шмотки на полу и постеры на стенах. Кто знал, что тому нравится Колдплей? Черт возьми, кто мог подумать, что Сэму вообще нравятся постеры?  
  
Дешевый сидишник, огромные «мартинсы», книги, бумаги, недоеденная шоколадка на столе — это все принадлежало Сэму и валялось вокруг как попало, чего отец сроду бы не допустил. Видимо, в этом все и дело, подумалось Дину. До него не сразу дошло, что сейчас он сидел в единственном месте, которое Сэм мог бы с полным правом назвать своим с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шесть месяцев.  
  
Дин вспомнил спартанский номер в мотеле, где на тумбочке осталась записка для отца — тот заснул с пистолетом под подушкой, все еще пребывая в бешенстве. Дин еще раз посмотрел на постеры, а потом поднялся и поправил дешевое покрывало, чтобы Сэм не догадался, что здесь кто-то побывал.  
  
Записку решил не оставлять.  
  
_Совет пятый: никогда не сдавайся, ведь машина впереди может оказаться той, которую ты ждешь._  
  
— Эй, давай просыпайся!  
  
Сэм пихает его ботинком в бедро, и Дин невольно дергается, садясь ровнее и мотая головой.  
  
— Фак, Сэм, чего надо?  
  
— Шевели задницей, я тормознул тачку. — Сэм смеется, глядя на него сверху вниз, невыносимо самодовольный даже в свете фонарей на парковке «Севен Элевен».  
  
Дин, сидя на бордюре, пытается прогнать туман из головы.  
— Докуда?  
  
— Прям до Рокфорда. Заберем там генератор и вернемся за машиной к завтрашнему вечеру. — Сэм ждет ответа, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, и Дин решает расщедриться на похвалу.  
  
— Молодец, Сэмми, — он поднимается на ноги. — Не ожидал от тебя.  
  
— Смотри и учись, старший брат! Нельзя же все время ждать, что тачка сама за тобой приедет.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, — отвечает Дин, идя за Сэмом к машине.  
  
Конец.


End file.
